


Pretty Boy's Playbill

by WinterWriter95



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Jealousy, M/M, Machi makes an apperance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWriter95/pseuds/WinterWriter95
Summary: Jealousy is an emotion we all feel sometimes. Even if you're raised to ignore all emotions.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	Pretty Boy's Playbill

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again all, I hope your day is going well despite the state the world is in. I have returned with another HisoIllu fic. I've had this idea in my head since last year and now I'm bringing it to light. Please enjoy.

“Ah seems he’s back to his playboy ways.”

Illumi’s attention was now brought over to yet another person ‘chatting’ with the infamous Hisoka.  
“I don’t know why that surprises you. He flirts with anybody.” It was known throughout the campus how much of a playboy he was. There wasn’t a specific ‘type’ he looked for in his next ‘challenge’. The ones who were up for his challenge they never seemed how they were before interacting with him.  
“Well I assume most people wouldn’t want to see their significant other flirt with others.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. We are not dating.” He said immediately stopping the pink haired girls’ accusations.  
“Oh.” Was the only thing she muttered before the silence fell over them, he didn’t ignore the last lingering stare. As if she knew he wasn’t being honest with her. Machi’s gut instinct was always unbridled, just like any other situation she was correct. Illumi Zoldyck was in a relationship with the self-titled magician Hisoka. Their partnership had been pretty new, dating for 3 weeks about to head into the fourth. Honestly this lasted longer than Illumi imagined this lasting. He thought this was going to end the day it started. Despite all the flirting and the sexual encounters, he never dated any of these people so what made Illumi different. At first, he thought that this was a ploy to get into his pants, but beside the usual suggestive offer or his attempts at flirting with him Hisoka never made an attempt to move below the belt.  
While lost in thought, Illumi hadn’t notice that Machi had been trying to get his attention; until he felt a jab at his side. Regaining himself Illumi looked toward the pink haired girl with a blank expression. “For claiming that you’re not a couple you were staring at him for a while.” Illumi continued to look at her blankly but felt one of his eyebrows move upward to his confusion. Not willing to face her anymore before more questions emerged his focus went toward his work. Illumi cast his gaze upward taking in the scene once more. He could now see that Hisoka had moved his face closer whispering into the girl’s ear, the girl blushing fiercely. Illumi doesn’t know why this scene bothers him so much. He’s seen this scene so many times, so why does this particular on bother him so much.  
After meeting with Machi and finishing his last class of the day. Illumi is now in his dorm working on his Russian Literature assignment. Blankly writing his paper his mind kept replaying the scene. How close Hisoka’s face was to hers. The flush of her face at the sweet nothings he whispered, the hopeful expression in her face at just being able to speak to the person of her affections. He could feel the pen in his hand bend at the amount of force he was gripping with.  
“Ah Illumi ever the diligent student.” Unfortunately for Illumi fate had other plans for him. The door to his room creaked opened reveling the person who wouldn’t leave his mind Hisoka. He hears the door close behind him and his footsteps getting closer before stopping behind him.  
“Isn’t it the point of doing assignments early to do anything else fun, like going to parties.”  
“Well not everyone can be like you and save it for the last minute.” He can hear him chuckling his movement continuing. He was now in view from his peripheral, his thigh resting on the side of his desk.

“Speaking of anything other than your assignments. The new production is finally coming together this is going to be the best one the drama department had done.”  
Illumi halfheartedly listened to the new play the drama club was performing. Once again Hisoka secured the male lead. Him being on stage made him seem like an entirely different person. That may be the reason people keep going back; that what we see is a new mask he wears to keep his distance. The Hisoka we see on stage is who they hope to see if they get close, unfortunately that’s not the case what you see is the undeniable truth but you’ve already been burned and left for dead.  
“Hey Illumi earth to Illumi.” Illumi’s focus was brought back to Hisoka.  
“Well now Mr. Valedictorian, didn’t your esteemed family teach you it’s bad manners to ignore people who are speaking to you.”  
Illumi didn’t have a response to that just bringing his focus back to him and without missing a beat continued on about the play. Seemingly done with his overview of the play Hisoka brings his face closer toward Illumi.  
“Seeing as this is going to be my last performance on this stage, why not join show your support. Maybe gift me a big bouquet of roses. The big debut of our relationship-.” Hisoka didn’t get the chance to finish his statement for Illumi gripped him by the collar pushing him against the wall. Hisoka was shocked at Illumi’s sudden aggression. Before Hisoka could ask what was happening Illumi started to speak. “We all just envision you the fool, but in reality, we’re the fools playing to your script.” Illumi’s grip tightens practically lifting Hisoka off the ground. “I’m the bigger fool for agreeing.” Illumi spits out bitterly.  
With the brief silence Hisoka speaks. “Illumi not that this is something I haven’t fantasized about wha-!” Another shove to the wall along with the look in Illumi’s eyes kept his mouth shut.

“Not now. Don’t play the fool now.” Hisoka was for once dumbfounded even though Illumi’s face was a bit angry his voice just now almost sounded close to vulnerable. Mind back to normal he finally spoke. “I was being serious Illumi I have no idea what you mean.” Black eyes stared into gold orbs looking for a semblance of untruth but for once since knowing him Hisoka was being truthful no hint of this being a trick. Taking a deep breath; Illumi regained his composure facing his boyfriend once more.  
“…I saw you today in the quad with some girl. You were flirting with her.”  
Eyes opened wide in realization Hisoka began to chuckle that turned into a laughing fit. “Oh...ha I see there’s been a misunderstanding.” Hisoka manages to get out while gaining his breath Illumi kept his gaze on Hisoka waiting for him to continue.  
“That girl you saw me with was the new leading lady in our play.” Not waiting for Illumi to respond he continued to speak. “Once she found out she would be the new lead, the poor girl was nervous for rehearsal. I took it upon myself to reach out and offered to run the lines with her the more intimate parts of the script that way she wouldn’t be as nervous later on.” Illumi took in the information that was presented still looking into Hisoka’s eyes not finding a hint of this being a ploy. His grip loosened off Hisoka’s collar his hands returning at his side. His face going from angry to the usual blank mask. He stepped back from Hisoka wanting to increase the distance between them. He utters a simple oh. Seemingly coming back to his senses, he meets Hisoka’s gaze. Hisoka is still against the wall, his gaze is fixed on him a prominent smile on his face.  
“Illumi…were you jealous?” Illumi was quiet for a second moving trying to find space within the small dorm.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Jealous…for you that’s ridiculous.” Hisoka stopped listening to any of Illumi’s protest continuing to taunt him more. “I can’t believe this. Illumi Zoldyck was jealous.” Hisoka continued to tease and taunt Illumi laughing while doing so. Illumi turns back to face Hisoka.  
“Fine, you’re right I was jealous.” Illumi bitterly muttered.  
“I-I’m sorry I didn’t hear that. What did you say?” Hisoka uttered out finally starting to calm his laughter down.  
“Don’t push your luck, you heard me. I don’t think it would hurt to let a few people know about us; but if this makes it toward my family, you’ll regret it.”  
Hisoka lets out a small chuckle getting closer to Illumi putting an arm around his shoulder. “Don’t worry they won’t find out not until the wedding day.”

♠♣♥♦

After over staying his welcome in Illumi’s dorm Hisoka had made his way to his own dorm. Clicking on the light Hisoka stepped further into the surprisingly bland dorm room. Sitting on his bed he enjoyed the silence of the room. His mind replaying the scene Illumi’s expressions the fire in his eyes. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore; a low chuckle escaped from his mouth, then transformed into a laughing fit. He’s sure anyone out in the hall could hear him but it couldn’t be helped, after all Illumi defied expectations. Illumi was right it was all a ploy… in a sense.  
A mere coincidence turned into a great opportunity. It was true that the leading lady for the show was unable to fulfil her role, lost her voice during practice how unfortunate. Miss understudy however was far from nervous. She never missed a single rehearsal all in the hopes that she would grace the stage in the leading role. Now her hopes were realized. Due the sudden change the director had to call for an emergency rehearsal. More accurate to say was this was a run through for Miss understudy, to know where to stand all the cues, and the timing of when to enter and exit the stage. What luck to find miss understudy in front of the building where the rehearsals were held. What greater fortune it was to see Illumi and Machi within view. All he needed was to get in close and make it look convincing.  
The reason for this impromptu plan, he wanted to see what would Illumi’s reaction be to something trivial like this. What he didn’t expect was that Illumi would be jealous of all the emotions he would’ve expected jealousy was not one of them. Illumi Zoldyck was jealous and he was going to burn that sight into memory.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have made it to the end, thank you so much for reading. I also want to thank the people that have read my other HisoIllu fic and left kudos, it really made my day. A Hisoka part is still in the works; it's just exhausting trying to get in his head space.


End file.
